bleachfanbattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Soran Asuka
Soran Asuka is one of few Barren Soul Reapers in the World of the Living. Appearance Soran is a short young boy that has long brown hair usually holding his signature orange headphones, Soran also has brown eye's and eyebrows. Soran has several different outfits varying from his school uniform, his casual clothing and his shinigami attire. Personality Soran is a slacker by nature, with a calm, laid-back attitude about everything even his self assigned job as a Soul Reaper. Because he was alienated by the other members of his family he decided to play apon his ability to see and socialize with spirits. Soran is rarely on bad terms with any one and will always look for the good and everyone and try to become there friend. He is deeply caring for his friends and is more than willing to give his life to save theirs. Abilities and Powers Ever since he was taken into Yama house he was trained among those who can use there abilities to communicate with spirits. Soran eventually gained the powers of a soul reaper after passing gruesome trials and even visiting the Soul Society. *'Swordsman Specialist: ' Soran is skilled in various forms of swordsmanship techniques. He was trained by the anchient spirit swordsman, Amasamaru. *'High Spiritual Pressure: '''For a young age, Soran has immense Reiatsu that comes directly from a heart more pure than a newborn. His spirtual aura is a light blue. *'Shunpo Practioner:' After becoming a soul reaper, Soran was trained by Amasamaru and the Yama House in the ways of flash movement and is very proficient when integrating it into combat. Zanpakutō '''Harusame '(春雨 Spring Rain): Harusame is a special Zanpakuto that has the sealed power of the anchient swordsman Amasamaru. In it's sealed form it has no physical blade until fueld by Soran's reiryoku which creates a spiritual blade. *'Shikai:' Harusame's release command is "Unite". In it's shikai form Amasamaru forms within Soran's spiritual aura. Soran describes his power as perfect syncracy as he becomes one with Amasamaru, his knowledge, skills and expierience are all transferred in Soran along with the ability to act on his own in battle. The Sword itself stays in a katana form but is covered in aura in the shape of Amasamaru's face and is also features an arm guard for defence. *'Shikai Special Ability:' After the Shikai is released Amasamaru the anchient samurai spirit forms within the Sword. This allows Amasamure unite with Soran's aura and allows for several techniques passed down from Amasamure's expierience. **'Advanced Reiatsu Control:' In the midst of battle Amasamaru works with Soran in order to maintain an immense spiritaul pressure allowing for Soran to channel his spiritual power into Harusame and use it in several different ways. **'Shinkuu Giri '(真空仏陀切り Shockwave Slash): A special move derived from Amasamaru himself that allows the user to channel there spiritual energy into the sword and release it in a wide wave of energy. This move can also be used to create an increased spiritual sword aura that can slash the opponent from afar. **'Gokōjin' (後光刃 Halo Blade): A revolutionary technique that Amasamaru is widely famous for. This allows Soran to create dual blades for his signature fighting stance "Tathagata". During execution, both swords are unsheathed at incredible speed at dead-range of the adversary, unleashing a strike with enough power to bust an adversary to shreds. Gallery Soran Asuka 1.png Category:Soul Reaper